Loudest
by toasterlighter
Summary: Alvin and the Chipmunks' road of life continues down this path, along with their opposing group, the Chipettes. Each one must make their own decisions, whether it's the good choice or the easy choice.


**Now, I was entirely unsure of if I should make the characters like the old cartoons, where they were almost human-esque, or like the CGI films, where they more resemble the creatures. I eventually did decide, however, to portray them as the CGI characters instead, as I'm more familiar with the films. The story is set a few months after the second film, though Samantha and Miles - fourth film - are in it. Miles isn't seen much as he and Samantha live elsewhere.**

 **Added note, I'm very British, which is why some words might be different to yours depending on where you're from, so I'm sorry for misunderstandings.**

* * *

Distant sound of keys tapping away resonated through the strangely silent home of the Sevilles. Usually on a Saturday morning, the TV would be on blaring, Brittany and Alvin would be arguing and the six of them would collectively be running rampant, wreaking havoc in every room. Not this morning, however. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor weren't there to drive the others mental and Alvin was in bed, ill, so it was only Simon, Theodore and Dave that were active at this time. Theodore, though breakfast had just passed, was perched on the island in the kitchen with a large plate of food before him. Simon was seated on the central couch in the living room with a book far too big for him propped up on a cushion. Dave was in his office, writing up emails and hoping to produce a new song for his - quote, unquote - 'sons' to sing. Alvin hadn't woken up yet and had his quilt pulled up to his chin. Despite the amount of fur he grew, it wasn't enough to conceal enough heat to keep him warm. The silence, however, didn't last long as a heavy, quick knock sounded from the front door, along with five easily recognisable voices. No one in the house heard the knock, being either too ill or too absorbed in what they were doing to hear it.

"David!" A voice called from the other side. This caught the attention of the three downstairs, who all jumped up to open the door themselves. Dave, being human himself and having much longer legs than the other two, reached the door first and swung it open, almost catching Simon along with it. Standing at the door was Beatrice Miller, Samantha Paisley and the girls. Beatrice had been the one who shouted to catch the attention, as Dave recognised the shrilly voice of her. Brittany spent no time greeting Dave or the other two boys as she dashed in and up the stairs. As she was unable to pack all her clothes for the four-day holiday she had been on with the others, she struggled choosing and immediately went to change into one she didn't bring. It was a simple white blouse with a pastel pink pleated skirt and pastel yellow tie, which she loved so much. Reason being, she didn't pack it to 'avoid creasing it' in her little pink suitcase. Once changed, she exited the room, only to hear snoring coming from next door. Curiosity gained her interest as she jumped up onto the handle and pushed the door open. From the view, she could see Alvin in his bed, clawing at something.

"Alvin?" She jumped from her high perch and scrambled onto the bed, seeing Alvin make a swift movement and drag his quilt over to the side. Brittany was shocked by the sudden movement and jumped to avoid getting dragged down by it, only to land on the sick chipmunk's tail. He immediately woke and yanked his tail out from where it was trapped. His fur was soaked and his eyes were wide, but his voice was almost gone. "Uh... sorry..?" Brittany gave him a look Alvin could only identify as confusion, as he stood from the damp patch on his bed. Brittany reached out to feel his fur, retracting immediately once she felt how warm he was.

"I'm sick, okay?" He tried to speak, though it seemed to come out as an angry breath and a coughing fit. Brittany's eyes softened in sympathy as she moved over to the corner of the bed, pulling the sheet out from it's place tucked under the mattress. "What are you doing?" The sentence was more intelligible this time as Brittany jumped over to the other corners, untucking those ones as well.

"I'm going to take your sheets to get washed because they clearly need it." She motioned to the moisture-laden spot in the middle where he had been lying beforehand. Alvin jumped off his bed as Brittany tugged the sheets down with her. "Why were you under the covers while you were sick?" Brittany questioned, pulling the balled up sheets along behind her as Alvin trudged along besides her.

"I was cold." He spoke before coughing profusely. Brittany shook her head. "What did I do now?"

"Well, it's fact that, when you're sick, your body is trying to kill the bacteria in it by going above the bacteria's surviving temperature. If you wrap up while you're ill because 'you're feeling cold', you could overheat internally and not even know about it." Alvin stared at her, almost falling down the stairs along with it. "What? I'm good in Biology, you know!" She jumped down each step cautiously, making sure that Alvin was following and didn't fall. By the time they had reached the bottom of the stairs, they split. Brittany went to the laundry room (You have laundry rooms in America, right? We don't in England but my cousin living in America does.) and Alvin headed into the living room.

"What's brought you downstairs?" Sam inquired, holding her hand out for the chipmunk and taking him into the front room. Sam had returned from using the restroom beforehand, hence her being outside of the living room rather than in it. Brittany dashed in seconds after Sam had picked Alvin up.

"Brittany took my sheets away from me." He mumbled, looking around at each face as the three of them entered the living room of the house. Brittany scoffed and jumped onto the couch besides Miss Miller. Jeanette and Eleanor, who had listened in on the conversation, giggled at this action quietly between themselves as Sam seated herself next to them. Dave had taken up the left-hand armchair whereas Simon and Theodore had taken the right. The girls - and now Alvin - had adopted their place on the centre couch.

"And Sleeping Beauty has finally arisen at..." Simon glanced over at the large clock on the wall. "Two PM. Lovely to see you." Alvin hunched over moodily. Why hadn't he just stayed upstairs and snagged Simon's bed instead? Nobody seemed to notice Brittany's sudden outfit change, and the ones that did simply didn't care enough to bring it up. Nobody minded that, though. Alvin knew she'd go on about it for decades.


End file.
